The First One
by Saelu
Summary: When the Avengers are called in one night to stop a villain in Britain they had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Third Person following the Black Widow.


**Chapter One – Sh-ugar**

 **Harry Potter timeline moved up to fit into the Avengers timeline. It is set few months after the first Avengers movie. Loki is reformed and part of the Avengers (although thus far Loki and Thor have only been mentioned and seen twce). The Hydra threat was taken care of before it became a problem. The agents from the Agents of SHIELD show have parts but you probably don't need to watch the show to read. Just some of the characters are from it but will not play a major role in the story.**

 **I have put this chapter out to gauge how people like it. I have written 8831 words on it but if people don't like it I might not publish it. I don't know.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Harry Potter or Marvel franchises.**

 **Without further ado – the first chapter.**

* * *

Natasha Romanov stared out the window of the plane.

"Shut up Barton," she snapped at the archer who was flying the plane and talking very loud and quite quickly, like he does when he gets stressed, usually before a mission.

"Sorry Widow, it's just I don't really want to go to Britain, you know what happened last time," he whispered so only she could hear.

"Hey what are you two whispering about up there?" Tony Stark yelled from the back of the plane.

"You," Natasha snapped at him.

"Sorry, I didn't realise the Black Widow got stressed," Tony mocked.

"I don't, I get annoyed," the Black Widow declared.

"Guys stop fighting. We have to be on focus for this mission; the world depends on it," the Captain tried to dispel the impending argument. It worked because everyone went back to doing what he or she was doing.

"Preparing to land," was the next thing they heard. Natasha woke with a start.

"Good Morning sleepy head," Barton laughed at her.

"Mmmpf. 'm going back to sleep," she mumbled sleepily when she realised that nothing was attacking her.

"No Nat, you can't do that. We're landing, no more sleeping," Clint chided her like a child.

"I'm awake, stop treating me like a child," she snapped, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm under the impression you are the youngest here. How old are you again?" he teased her, still concentrating on landing the Quinjet on the British S.H.I.E.L.D. landing field.

"Fifteen but I don't see why that matters," she said without thinking.

"Oh sh-ugar," she cursed when she realised what she had admitted to.

"Wait, you're fifteen?" Steve asked her incredulously.

"Yea, so?" she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. then? You are too young."

"I am not too young. Barton was seventeen when he started; he's only twenty now, why is my being fifteen change things?" she asked.

"Because the rest of us are adults."  
"Believe me don't be too worried about how old I am. I can take care of myself."

"Hey guys. We've landed, get off my jet, I'll meet you outside," Clint called to them. Natasha walked out first, angrily.

"Natasha, why are you angry?" Coulson asked her when she got out of the plane.

"Ask Barton and Rogers, I'm getting a coffee, it's way too early to be doing this," she said over her shoulder. Agent Coulson turned to the Captain, "So why is she angry?" he asked.

"Oh it's because Captain America over here thought it was a bright idea to heckle her about her age," Stark jumped in.

"Ah," Coulson nodded, "Well she isn't going to be happy at you for a while. She isn't proud of how young she started and she doesn't really like how people treat her when they find out. It's especially hard for her with people at S.H.I.E.L.D. because they know how she joined."

"Oh," Steve said looking down.

"Wait. How she joined? Was there a thing?" Tony asked.

"There was a thing. The thing is over, she is with S.H.I.E.L.D. now," Barton said shortly, ending the conversation, "Don't we have another thing to do here. I didn't fly us the whole way to England just to stand around and talk about the Widow."

"Right, lets head inside and meet up with Romanov. She'll have calmed down by now and is probably in the meeting room," Coulson decided.

* * *

 **A/N: Chuck a comment in the comments so I know how you liked it. I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
